Stevie's Fight
by makybe diva
Summary: About a girl...who hurting abvout what happen in the pass...gets kidnapped and has to survive with two of her work mates in the wild...and Unexcepted romance blossoms and comes out they both new it was there....


Stevie walked up the flight off stairs wondering what this day will bring it better be good she thought as she open the back door already for work, taking a deep breath as she walked in thinking smile, there was Billie not a word from her mouth sometimes I feel like to break out and sing if you happy and you know it clap your hands, she just looked so gloomy all the time and she doesn't speak to me she's a mute I always say, but goodness know why, Stevie dump her bag on the counter, she turned around and there was Billie all she said to me is "I will be Back in a minute going to the bank," I was ready to applause her "she actually spoke to me," thinking that in my head.

Stevie turned around wish she could once in her life time had people care for her as she glance at her reflection in the window slowly fixing her messy hair up, thinking who am I when she heard the door open, Stevie think thank goodness something to do, as she turned around taking a deep breath and walked out to the front, giving a smile as the guy stood there he look anxious about something but goodness know what this is a vet hospital anything is possible she though "hello there" he was strange as he gave this weird look at her , it gave me the freaks "sorry can I help you," than he kind of faze out if you like to call it that, "is Pete in," "sorry he be back soon can I help you" and than not a word as if he was thinking "mind your business," "excuse me," walking closer to him as if where do you have the right to speak to me I know it's a business but there was something odd about this guy "step Back" pointing a gun at her "easy does it look I am sorry," "Andy," Stevie looked at him frazzled "My name is Andy," Stevie gulp looking at the gun and than at him "this isn't meant for you so don't be scared," Stevie though back "Pete" he laugh "catch on great Stevie," what he know my name, she felt like to run, when he grubbed her "yes Stevie I know who you are that famous cop woman who saved them people a sham that they don't know your secret," he grip his hand around her arm tight feeling it "look that wasn't me," " I would know a pretty face like you Stevie," rubbing the gun down her face, she turned away "don't be like that," Stevie thinking off how to run when she kneed him in the balls and took off, he screamed a bit "Stevie bad Idea," as he chase after her "you not going anywhere," as he grubbed her "look let me go I am not what you want," as she kicked him, "well actually be great to hold hostage a ex cop imagine the front page," she spat at him "you sick," he wipe it off as he hit her against the wall, she collapse to the floor, "get up," she looked at him manage to grub a bottle of what ever and hit it over his head, glass breaking around her as he fell, she scramble to her feet but the floor was so wet from the liquid every where, as he grub her " not so far," she glance at him "nice try," as he pushed her out the back door "I thought you want Pete," "well I have to wait to he comes in the meantime you're my barging chip think it like that now just walk," slowly taking her time down the steeps feeling the gun in her back "Hurry up," as he grub her and pulled her down the steps "in there" Stevie looked at the kennel room "in" as he pushed her in and locked the door "Now what" "we wait" as he chucked her on the floor "stay" hearing the back door open and Billie calling Stevie, I wanted to scream back this psycho wouldn't let me Andy Grub Stevie covering her mouth as she saw Pete walked pass the kennel rooms her hope was walking away fast, and hearing them discus where I have gone, and than they stopped.

"they don't care" Stevie felt tears rolling down her face he was right in away I am a out case I don't belong , looking around for a way out to scream so loud that I could be heard "Oh save the tears Stevie," whispering in her ear, she head but him, as he flew back "my nose," "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed running to the door, trying to open it, "No" he laugh wipe the blood away "cannot go anywhere" "stay away Help" he laugh "do you think they care Stevie you nothing to them," Stevie didn't want to believe it looking around the room, trying to get away where can I go I thought, when he grub me hitting me hard against the door I tried to fight him off he was just to strong for me, when he threw me to the floor, sliding back as he come closer trying to find anything when there was a plank off wood, as he lean to grub her, she hit him over the head, as he collapse to the floor, she rolled him over, grubbing the keys and opening the door, when he felt his hand hit her shoulder "nice try," glancing at him s the blood drip down his face, "move" pushing her out side "see as I said didn't hear you," as she slowly walked up the stairs and open the back door was kind of glade sort off "in" she stood there was Billie and Pete looked at her blood on her face and hands and her cloths was torn and her hair was messy, she looked at Andy wanting to say run, help what ever she took a deep breath "call 911" they looked at her in a frazzled look as if what is wrong, when Andy walked in "you" grubbing her face, and than looking at Pete and Billie "should off listen, don't move," pointing a gun at them, as he turned to look at Stevie "you never learn, look at them' as he turned her head to them "see they don't care about you, talking up hear when you tried so hard to call out for them, you nothing to any way," as he turned her face around, she felt tears rolled down her face ", and Billie the worse I know how you feel she never talks to you, you think she doesn't like you Stevie, I know Stevie the truth hurts, now be good," carefully touching her face as she pulled away in fear off him, "sore right' her blond hair was covering her face, as he gentle pulled it out off her eyes and wipe the tears away, "Stevie" Andy look up at Billie "don't listen to him, Andy laugh "Billie she knows it's the truth, be quite," when they heard a van pull in the drive way "move lets go all off you," Andy waving the gun around, as Pete and Billie walked Pass Stevie just before Billie went down she looked at Stevie as Andy tried to comfort her, Billie turned and walked down the stairs following Pete when Andy walked out with Stevie " get in the van" when another guy come out "move it" Pete looked at Andy "Look its me you want isn't it," Andy laugh "well" taking a think about it "yes but you just brought these two into it," Stevie just looked at them both scared out off there minds, she turned around to face Andy, he was so not worth all this she though "you are right about them" Pete still refusing to go into the van the other guy didn't even know what he was doing as Pete yelling at him, Billie yelling at me and the guy yelling at Andy, when Andy told everyone to be quite I felt his hand touch my face, to me he seem center enough "Stevie" Billie trying hard to reach to me " I was trying to Hide it so long Andy plus I needed a guy to show me the way," "Andy don't listing to her, Hurry lets go," as she moved closer to him "maybe I can help you, I love to," whisper in his ear, he looked at her so close feeling each other breath glancing at him in his eyes "how do I Know," "that I am truly on your side," when she lent in a kissed his lips, Billie and Pete stood there wondering what just happen, "that center enough," as Andy gave her the gun "when Round them up them," she turned around looking at both off them "Stevie" seeing Billie eyes have that worried look well more like pity and Pete didn't even know what to think but all he could do was blame Billie.

"get in the van Now," they didn't move as Billie trying to tell me to stop and she was wrong "to late" walking to them "In" "look Stevie Billie was worry Andy just trying to use you Stevie just look at me, it's Pete you can trust me," for once Stevie wanted to put the gun down as she glance at the worried eyes, I was hurting him, I moved with pity but if I do put the gun down we all be dead "in" "listing to me Stevie I know you, you not like this Look at me," she glance at Pete, seeing his eyes just made her forget about everything well at the moment I am still holding a gun as she thought to her self " Stevie" as she firer a shot missing Pete by a inch as they heard her pull the gun back for another round "In all this shot won't miss," "Stevie" hearing Pete voce calling out to her, trying to reach me and Billie screaming "Pete" as Billie latch on his arm "alright" as they piled in the van, Billie seeing them shut the doors and hear the lock, it was pitch black as they heard them get in the front and we on the move "Billie what did you do to make Stevie that angry," Billie sat down in the van feeling Pity "I was jealous of her she had everything and I had nothing," Pete slop beside Billie as she felt remorse for what she done "I wish if I knew that how she felt she would off said something," they stood there quite not even a word Pete didn't even know what to say all he could do was hugged her and comfort her.

Suddenly the van stopped, Billie got up looking around waiting for the door to open up when they heard someone unlocking and the door swing upon man the sun was bright as it hit there eyes, "out" there was Stevie talking to Andy as she glance at Billie "Stevie" trying to reach her again, Stevie wanting to help but she gone to far and Pete got us in to this mess as they followed behind them "Stevie" turning to look at her face to face "Look" "Walk" when Pete grub Stevie's arms, holding her there, Andy and tom was coming screaming at Pete to let go, Stevie looked around at them coming, he will get hurt if he doesn't let go "let go you got hurt Pete" she slowly whisper to him, Pete feeling confused at the moment she didn't want us to get hurt "Pete" "Stevie put the gun down I know you better," she wanted to but how can she, she was in the middle, Andy was coming I had to think off something "Pete let go off me," pointing a gun at him Pete slowly step back as Stevie notice Andy and tom back away "not a word" Billie gulp feeling the fear rush through her body wondering what going to happen next, feeling it set and Pete was so \convince in winning me over , Billie looking around the place as she notice she was in the middle off know where and there stood a empty shed as they rush doors open "In" Billie walked pass as she just given up on life what going to happen when the doors bang shut.

Stevie looked at Andy "you remind off some one so much," Andy looked at Tom "you can get the supplies," Stevie laugh watching tom go off in the flash car off his, desorbing the dust as it locate in the air for abet "so what you had planed," as he lent in a kissed Stevie, lifting her up and placing her on a nearby drum, she laugh as Stevie lent into kissed her, Stevie pulled back looking around at the trees going with the wind and bushes rustling thinking something out there "Stevie you ok," she looked at him "just thought I heard something," when a figure came out off the bushes holding a gun "get back," Stevie peered at him "Ty" as she feel off the drum in shock never been so humiliated as Andy helped her up "you know him," Ty glance at Stevie "well she should you married," Stevie hit her head thinking what on earth is he doing here "I shot you," Stevie laugh "you not going to shot a random person" when Andy took out his gun, Stevie shock her head when Andy went to firer "what know bullets," looking back at Stevie, she rolled her eyes as she whack him over the head down he collapse to the floor.

"what you doing here," Ty still confused at what just happen she was kissing him and than next he was knocked out on the floor "I finally found you and I saw you get into the van and I followed," Stevie walked pass him as she head to the shed "well you can go back and get help, see we been kidnap well the people I work with as well so I faked in liking him," Ty stood there frazzled "what" "I don't know how to get out I was to frantic in following you," Stevie laugh "and I should be flatted," as she open the shed door the bright light arose in and there stood to figure Billie unsure and frighten looking at her "they seem scared of you," Stevie looked at Ty when Billie step forward trying not to look worry "what she do to you" "she held as captive and shot at them," Ty looked at her "shot at random person who is the crazy one," when Ty step forward "don't worry I am a cop and she's under arrest," Stevie shaking her head thinking did I hear right, as he grub Stevie' arm "come on" Stevie stood there was Billie and Pete walked pass her seeing that they were glad I was capture by a cop what ever you like to call it, "Nice try" Ty winked at her "well it work didn't it," Stevie smiled at him a pleasant smiled "you had this planed ," when Stevie kicked him, managing to free her self, Ty grubbed her as they flew her hard up against the shed door, Pete and Billie stood there waiting for someone to give them direction and advise " "well what do you think," they nose where nose she peered at him "well not bad,"

"excuse me can we go," they both looked at Pete and Billie as they let go off each other, Billie thinking what the as she saw Stevie ran a head "but" "she laugh "I was faking it you should try it sometime," Ty shock her head thinking he was this close but it felt like a mile as he followed behind them, "oh by the way if any one wandering this is Ty and yes he is a cop," Ty smiled and brush pass "oh if you guys where wondering about what happen back there where husband and wife she left out that minor detail," Stevie nudge him as he wrap his arms around her and wink at the others, Stevie was this close in to punching him but now it was out in the open I guess they find out some time, Stevie glared back at Pete that was something there I guess I think But Ty but Stevie just wanted to ignore it all complete to escape from what ever she was running from, walking along in to the forest having no idea where we going but all we could was just try cause Andy would be after us with his guys, Ty ran a head search for a place to camp to night the cold air was picking up and you could feel it, its going to be a cool night that's for sure, " Stevie I am sorry," "honestly its fine," trying to be nice about and truly she didn't care about "Stevie you never told me," she looked at them both "married," as they both nodded in agreement "long story," as she headed off to help Ty, Billie saw something in her than that she never saw before her voice said it all she was truly upset inside like she was hiding from something but what could that be. "And you wanted to be like her Billie," Billie didn't wanted to say a word Pete was right I misplaced everything inn my head.

"Stevie" she looked at Ty not wanting to talking to him "look find the cave I collect some firer wood," Ty stood there out front of the cave as he yelling to Billie and Pete to come his found one I walked into the forest to collect fire wood since its going to be quite chilly, and it was getting so dark, hard to see now, walking along picking up wood, when she heard the branch cracked and moved, she stood still "Ty," not a word, she turned around feeling the cold wind against her skin, as she turned around there stood a figure as he shined the touch, I could remember that face, Stevie walking backwards " long time know see," "look I am sorry about before" Andy touch his sore head, walking to her, Stevie looking around she had no idea where to go, when Andy grub her, Stevie screamed as she felt the floor give way, down fell Andy and Stevie in to abounded mineshaft, the dust flew around the air for ages,

Ty looked around thinking well did hear a scream, Pete got up as he walked outside feeling the cold night breeze that scream was piecing "that's Stevie" , Billie reach to grub Pete hand as he was about to go out and look for her "look its dark sit down Pete ," Ty looked at Pete who seem more concern about Stevie than me her own husband Ty got up and headed outside with Pete "look Guys" they both turned to look at Billie who sat there on the floor trying to get the fire started "It dark plus at the moment there's that psycho running loose and we have a better chance finding her in the morning if that was her" Ty new she was right But Pete was still determine to find her but than he thought that well it is dark he want be able to see anything anyway "don't worry guys she Stevie she will make it" Ty stood there confused well at Pete who was concerned about Stevie when it click "why do you care," Pete turned to face Ty who ask him a silly question "excuse me" "you heard me" "nothing she just a good friend," Ty laugh "really is that all you shore nothing more," grubbing Pete shirt and pining him up against the wall "let go Ty wonder why she left you," when Ty punch Pete in the face, Pete turned to look at him as what the, managing to free Ty from him, Pete grub him and slam hard against the rock Ty yelled as the rock in bedded in his back, "you so not worth it," when Billie pulled Pete off Ty "Guys enough do you think Stevie would like this look at you two like little kids get some rest so you have your strength in the morning to find her man so unbelievable," push Pete away from Ty as they headed back in the cave that night know one spoke it was silence all around thank goodness Billie thought as she had to keep an eye on two little babies she thought.

That night either of them couldn't sleep hoping Stevie could just walked in anytime, but she didn't as Pete and Ty eyes each other off and Billie faced asleep.

Stevie cough a bit the dust was everywhere, trying to move the plank off her chest, as she pulled with strength, no use, Stevie looked around there was Andy lying down his eyes was not open, Stevie looked up at the opening wish she could scream but she could her energy she needed to save, when she heard Ty voice coming closer followed by Pete and Billie who sound like they were arguing about something goodness know what , "Ty" she could hear it echo through the Mine wanting to get out, but she couldn't.

Ty looked around hearing that voice call his name, as he saw a hole and peered down there "Stevie," seeing only a bit off her "TY hurry" wanting to go down but he had nothing to go down with, when Stevie heard a rustle and Andy was moving, Stevie tried and tried, push the plan of her chest, when finally it moved, Stevie looked again Andy was gone, Stevie panted a bit looking around, Stevie slowly getting up ' hurry Ty down here," when a figure come pass and grubbed Stevie, she fell to the floor, "not a word," covering her mouth, looking in Andy eyes "my guys coming too get me and you coming," Stevie wanting to scream hearing Ty voice scream after her, Stevie grubbed wood and whack it across his head, and feel down unconscious "Ty hurry' looking at Andy lay there "Andy down here," TY didn't know what to do, looking at Pete he was about to jump, but Billie was holding back when Ty stole his idea Pete wanted to hurt Ty but Billie convince don't so I hold back just this once he such a pig head he thought "Ty your not going a lone we coming with you," they come closer to the edge "Stevie move away," Stevie run to the side as she saw them three jump in and landed right in front off her "guys you alright" helping them up, TY looked at Stevie "I never want to let you go again," as he hugged her so tight, Stevie really liked it, she felt like home again, never wanting to let go, letting go looking to his eyes, he gave this smile that made me feel so wonderful inside, she glance at Pete who slowly smiled at her glad she was alright and Billie who was eager to go "Ty your face' seeing a great big cut On his head "what happen" Ty looked at Pete, who just shrug at Stevie "Well you know Stevie man," walking pass her as Ty letting go as he grub a stick and manage to light it, looking down at the dark tunnel it was cold dripping wet you could hear the water drip on the rocks, Ty was a head with Billie, Stevie was slowing down as she was by now finding it hard to breath, as she took deep breaths in pain, trying to hold her side stop it from hurting "Stevie you ok," she looked at Pete who had this concern look on his face "I" she breath in and breath out Pete looked at her face the pain she was in "I am fine," slowly it was getting difficult to walk "Stevie we will get you out off here," she looked at Pete as the others walked a head "I cannot make it" Stevie glance Pete who hold her close to him trying to hold me up "Stevie look at me" steering at one another Stevie breathing slowing down she felt calm and relax like the pain just gone away for that slit second clenching his shirt as she felt her legs gave way, here his calm voice saying it be ok Pete looked at the others trying to get there attention , Pete looked at Stevie "stay with me," as they turned around Stevie collapse Pete felt her weight all with him gentle laying her down, Pete combing her hair out off her face , "Stevie" Ty handing the torch to Billie who stood there as if what just happen "Pete" Ty pushing Pete out off the way, Ty feeling her pulse she was still breathing he thought thank goodness, Stevie finally open her eyes seeing Ty worried face as tears rolled down his face, hugging her glade she was ok, Stevie look back at Pete who stood wanting to do what Ty did hug her but he couldn't Pete smiled at her, it made her feel warm inside "Ty" she slowly said he turned to look at her "Stevie" "Ty just go leave me," she breath in again " Stevie" "I cannot go Ty as a ex cop I ask you to leave me I be fine," Ty was thinking hard when he heard Andy scream, "no I am not leaving you," as he picked her up in his bold arms "lets go" as they run down the tunnel hearing Andy foot step echo it felt like he was coming closer, as they kept look back, when Pete fell "ah" sliding down a tunnel, followed by Billie and than TY and Stevie, not knowing what just happen, when splash as they fell in freezing cold water, Ty trying to keep Stevie up right "Pete" he really didn't want to call him but he had no choice he thought Pete turned around the flame went out so it was pitch black, but managing to find Ty "help" as they both hold Stevie up feeling the strong current drag them down, Billie was frantic she couldn't see nothing just hear voices and breathing trying to keep our selves up , when all off a sudden there was a gashing off water, "Ty what's that" Ty listening hard hearing it to feeling his heart race "It's a waterfall swim," trying so hard but know use as they went off it felt like you was free falling for ages and than all off a sudden splash and than that was it.

Billie woke up as she glance around her it like they shine light in here as she looked around the room, her head aching form the falling as she turned around seeing the waterfall hitting the water as the water gash down, "Pete, Ty, Stevie," yelling out to them, when she saw Pete swimming out off the water "Pete" helping him out, his head was bleeding as he had gushed it when he hit the water "I am fine," as Billie pat it down with her top, when Pete saw Stevie laying there "Stevie" hearing there feet running through the water splash, Stevie moaned a bit before coughing out water, "You ok," she held her head as Pete help her up, cannot remember what just happen when she looked around feeling confused, Stevie looked at Pete still un shore were she is and seeing the blood drip down Pete face, her head was sore her ribs what else when she thought "Ty" there was no sign off him "we have to find him," when Stevie slowly got up but she was to weak to stand when she collapse back in the water, Pete grub her arm "Ty will be fine but your not Stevie," Billie help her up along with Pete "Pete right Stevie you done enough for us Pete go look for him," Pete looking t Billie to give her instruction as take Stevie and sit her down, Billie walked her out off the water and sat her on the dusty sandy floor, when Pete took sight off him laying there, not a movement "Ty" as he rolled him over, half his face covered in sand, he glance up and down, as he picked him and took him over to the other, Stevie look up "Ty" Billie grubbed her arm stop her from going as Pete laid him down, "his not breathing," Stevie heard them words and thinking no at the same time "I do CPR ," pushing Pete out the way "Stevie" she looked at Pete "I am his wife he will not die on me, I will not loose him" she lent in and breathed in his mouth and Pete did the compressions on the chest Billie saw this fight that Stevie had her last breaths she could do, she hardly had any with broken ribs it was painful, saw the love that Stevie had for Ty she never seen it any one love them so much, when all off a sudden Ty cough, water dribbling out off his mouth looking up to see Stevie as she rolled over tired from breath her chest as saw and she had no energy left, Ty slowly got up and glance at Stevie "why you had no energy to give," Billie looked at Pete sawing it was time for them to go somewhere else for now anyway.

Stevie turned away wanting to run from it " I didn't want you to die," " you still care deeply about me," Stevie looked at Ty "I don't know what you talking about, I have changed " Stevie tried to get up but she didn't even had energy to do that "Stevie you been married 10 years and you cannot tell me you stopped loving me I know," Stevie turned to face, but right now Stevie was confused about what Ty meant to her at the moment "Stevie " as he gentle rubbed her face" "please don't, Ty things have changed" taking his hand away "it wasn't your fault about," Stevie turned away as she manage to get up, she felt like to run but where she go, she couldn't even do that well I couldn't that's for shore "Stevie, you left because you were afraid," Stevie turned around as she saw Ty begging for her to open up "Ty you don't understand what I went through, I lost everything that I ever know because I ran, he would off came after me, he killed my dad I could off saved him but I was playing that guys mind games still can," he walked to Stevie grubbing her warm hand, she look down at his hands and than back at him "I can take care off my self I am a cop too you know still am Stevie I was upset you go I loved you always have," Stevie wanted to but she was scared "Stevie I know you must off been scared for your life been trapped there with him had no where to run this must be the same," Stevie let go off his warms hands, she feeling the pain she felt back than, the terror that had race through her body trying to get away, "but you saved them," "that's enough" as she walked away from him, "Stevie' she looked at Billie who stood there confused "I remember you, you that girl out off the paper the hero," "I am no hero and that wasn't me," "Stevie you cannot run gain," she turn to look at Ty ' who said I was running you have no idea Ty," Stevie glance at Pete before she walked pass him, unsure what just happen, but he followed behind Pete saw the looked in Stevie's eyes as she glance around the cave it was the same cave, Stevie turned to look at Pete, her yes said it all don't say anything well it wasn't my place but what is she up to he thought.

Dave fell asleep on the sofa feeling life is good, when he heard the phone rang "Dave" he looked up at his wife Sophie "for you" as he answer it saying that there's be a incident at work its been day and a half and he loved having not to work, he grubbed his coat rushing out off the house as there stood police officer putting tape up like it was a crime scene and Jen talking with the police, Dave slowly went down as Jen got up and walk to him " what's going on," "Pete, Billie and Stevie apparently been taking," Dave still confused "how they know" "well there blood smash bottle like there was a fight that's all I know and they been out there a whole day and night they think," Dave sat down on the bench thinking to much to deal with right now, "sore right Dave they will be fine," when a cop come up "this a photo Of Stevie," Jen looked at it as she nodded , when they heard the police say ex cop and it was like there first porite like one off there own gone missing "what about Pete and Billie they have the right as much as Stevie," the office looked at Jen "look Miss" "Its Jen" "ok jen see this guy Andy," she was confused now looking into the picture "yes" "well we think his Partner up with this Guy Alex and this Guy Alex killed her day and kept man hostages including Stevie and we think they after her, but we better get there before anything happens you understand," "so Pete and Billie are in the line off this," the officer saw the worry look in her face "look they with Stevie and she will keep them safe trust me," he handed her a newspaper off the incident, jen sat down and read, Dave still confused at what he just heard "that Stevie" Jen look up at him "that's Stevie is amazing," handing him the newspaper.. "They will be fine," Dave knew jen was right, but waiting it was such a painful thing to go through holding on hope but the cops new what they were doing.

"Stevie you sure know were you going," Pete looked at Stevie "there a thing called guessing" "Stevie" she looked at Pete" "What" Stevie feeling frustrated thinking these man "Stevie tell them" Stevie couldn't believe it Pete actually brought it up, when Ty grubbed her arm "tell me what" But Stevie was more focuses on Pete "thanks a lot" "excuse me Stevie Its my fault now, If you be honest from the start This wouldn't off happen I didn't realize before until now," Ty confused out what's going on and Billie just hitting Pete to stop, "Stevie" she looked at Ty " alright this was the place I got Kidnapped and the guy after me not Pete than main guy Alex is he too" "so you put us in danger, this not like you," "you have no idea what I be through" "how come you told Pete and not me Stevie" Stevie looked back at Pete "cause he was one off the hostages" Billie was shocked at all the secret coming out, it like please do share secrets welcome she thought to her self" "so you shore there's nothing else going on Stevie" Billie confused hearing what Ty said Pete and Stevie no way she thought "what that's beyond you to ask I been faithful all this time to you had know idea what I went through because off him I lost My dad and My unborn child that's the truth you want to here is it," suddenly there was silence not a peep out off any one "Stevie" she put her hand up "I go I see I am not wanted and you wonder why I left Ty To busy to even notice me anyway" walking down the tunnel, when they heard Ty walk of it was again silence as they followed behind but they couldn't fine Stevie she must off ran but man with crack ribs she find it hard, she will kill her self.

Stevie looked around when she saw the light as she moved the rock and crawled out still holding her ribs when a hand reach out and grubbed her, looking up she could never forgot them eyes "Alex" when Ty, Billie and Pete heard that word echo they started to run, when they got there, they were gone nothing as they climbed out it was good to be out that's for shore "Stevie" as they yelled but nothing, Ty ran a head in a temp to find her, but they were gone.

Ty look over to Pete "you should off told us sooner," "It was my place to tell Ty," as Ty ran to Pete grubbing his shirt pinning him up against a tree "go a head but take a look at your self," Pete pushed him away "why did Stevie left you think off that," "you" when Billie got in between "guys stop it this not going to help Stevie," Ty slowly walked away trying to let off steam, Pete was glad he finally let go so he can breath, Billie just shock her head we stuck in the middle off know where and we fighting, great she thought.

Alex walked through the forest dragging Stevie body which he knocked her unconscious, Andy was know where to be seen, thinking where is he, Alex finally come to the location there so called secret hide out a old hut in the middle off nowhere, Alex push the open door with shoulder still holding Stevie who was still out like a light, dumping her body on the dust old wooden floor, duck taping her mouth, arms and legs so she won't be going anywhere, Alex lent down at the sleep beauty and kissed her head before he left the room to wait for Andy.

Stevie moaned a bit from the thump she had on her head, looking around the room it was dark and so dirty, trying to move to untie her hands no use, Stevie look around at the old hut finding away out but it was no use not being tired up she thought, looking to see if anything is out use to get her hands free, but nothing it was truly empty, her hands where starting to bleed from trying to get it off, but no use, when Alex walked in "I so sleeping beauty awake," Stevie just peered at him not a word when she couldn't speak she could moan but seeing him just made her angry, kneeling down to her "great to see you Stevie," Stevie breathing pick up feeling rather anxious now seeing him just made her memory's come back, Alex gentle touch her cold face, Stevie flinch at his touch off his warms hands touching her face "sore right Stevie" taking off the duck tap from her mouth, it hurt like anything, finally being able to breath that was good enough, wondering what Alex was going to do next, watching him pace the room as if he was nervous, when the door banged up there stood Andy Blood dripping from his head, he look awful, "why did you take the tape off" "She know harm at the moment" Andy seem really angry yelling and raving on about something I had no Idea what.

When it suddenly went quite, hearing Andy say my name I knew it was look Oh know, but where was I to go I had know where to go, hearing Alex's foot step come towards me, the wooden floors crack with which steps "UP you get" Alex lent down and pick me, placing me in a old chair I was kind of glad being off the floor it was so dirty, when Andy walked in, seeing in his hands a gun , hearing him flick the bullets in one by one was painful enough "what you going to do" Andy peered up them evil eyes was so piercing "Put a Gag in her please," Alex reach for the duck tape again I wasn't letting him put it one moving about "Just do" Andy yelling at Alex to harry up, I kicking my legs at Alex I wasn't given up "Move out the way I do it my self," hearing Andy shut the gun shut and click it into place, well rounding it up "Be quite" whacking her across the head, she fell to the floor hard the dust float in the air for a bit, I moaned it hurt like anything peering up at Andy.

Andy kneel down to me "Sore right Stevie it won't hurt" rubbing the gun down my face, I thought this was it, I had no other ideas "its good night to you," "I am not afraid off you" Andy grubbed her hair, holding it tight so her head was level with his all he did was laugh "you think you so tough Stevie, the problems you cause us," Stevie just glance at him, she was hurting real bad, he look her up and down "you are beautiful but" Stevie didn't know what to say feeling the gun Andy was holding down her face, Andy started to undo the top button on my top "It's a bit hot in here" Stevie look at him, she couldn't do anything, what could she do, Andy lent in and kissed my soft glossy lips, hearing the gun click, trying to straggle, when Stevie head , Andy letting go off Stevie hair, finally she was free when the gun went off, shooting in to the wall .

They walked for hours having no idea which way to go but a head, Billie was resting on a rock it was pretty hot, the sun was warm and we needed water, Ty was head panicking about Stevie we had no idea where she went when we heard a bang, it sounded like thunder, watching all the birds fly from the tree in fright, Ty just looked at us and ran off we knew it must be Stevie running through the bush trying to find where it come from, when suddenly Ty stop, finally reaching to him, there stood a hut but before I could stop Ty he bolted down like anything, Billie clenching my shirt, "stay" that's all I could tell Billie was I try to follow Ty down the steep hill.

Andy turned his head run to see Stevie, Try to slide away from him, Alex did nothing he was meant to stand guard, Stevie peering around the room, Andy was mad, picking up the gun from the floor, "you" as all he could say touching his bleeding nose, as he walked to me, I had nowhere to go my back was up against the wall, when Andy grub me, "let me go" Stevie trying to fight, as he rip her top, "Please stop" Andy hands grip on her face, he was hurting me "You pay for that," as he through me hard against the wall.

When the door burst open "let her go" seeing Ty standing there I thought goodness, Andy laugh "the Calvary had arrive and look it's just one," Andy Look at me "ready to see your so called Husband to die," tapping her face, Turning to face Ty, seeing Alex hide behind the door, Ty was gone, Andy edging him to come, when Alex whack him with a plank off wood, fell to the ground hard "Ty" Andy peered at her, "ops sorry" having that jokey laugh, Stevie look at Ty laying there not moving, as Alex drop the wood near his head like that was business. Pete finally reach the bottom off the hill, peering in the hut seeing Ty feet lay there not moving, Pete looking around at something her could use, seeing more wood that's all he could use, Pete made a whistle sound, Andy look up "Alex check that" when whack Alex hit the ground hard. "Alex" Andy looking around the room holding his gun, Pete dash inside, "UP' grabbing Stevie holding her tight close by his side, I had trouble walk well my feet was tired, Pete dive out of know where "let her go" hold the wood in his hands "I shot her' holding the gun to her head, trying to wriggle free know use, Stevie step on his foot, letting go off her as she fell to the ground, trying to get away, Alex swing the wood, hitting Andy, dropping the gun on the floor, Andy turn to look at Pete, managing to reach the gun, than Bang, Pete fell to the floor "Pete" Andy laugh walking to Pete his so called dead body now as he kicked it, when Pete kicked behind his legs, he fell down hard, grabbing the wood and whacking him across the head, and there was no movement out off him.

Pete drop the wood looking at Stevie sat there all shaken at what just happen It "You safe now" his calm voice made her forget what happen, gentle touch my legs untiring my feet and than my hands he was gentle, when finally my hands as free I latch on to him, wanting to hold on for ever, gentle touching my hands " you right" Stevie peered at Pete for that second there as a moment looking at one another, his innocent eyes made her feel safe "you been shot" touching his arm "Its nothing" peering at it "Glad you are safe," Stevie smiled covering her self with her torn top, "you right to get up" Pete holding on to her hand slowly helping her too her feet, when Ty grabbed Pete, hitting him hard against the wall "stay away from my girl," "Ty" Stevie pulling him off Pete "That enough he was just helping me that should be more important than your own ego," Ty step back looking at Stevie covered in dust and blood "Stevie" "I cannot deal with you know think will you," walking pass him followed by Pete, Ty turned around looking at the guys laying there unconscious and than at them walking from the hut, well it was getting dark soon we had to find somewhere to camp for the night, seeing Billie still up the hill waiting excited everyone ok, while they been so called fighting all past out, she found a nearby cave, and collect some firer wood.

"Stevie" she turn to look at Ty who looked concern and tell you the truth I felt like being alone anyway seeing the rest go in the cave I couldn't deal with it when TY touch my should I flinch 'Stevie" "I need air" walking to a nearby rock seeing the sunset go down it was beautiful, beautiful pinky orange, it was nice out side the breeze was just right hearing Ty and Billie talk, not knew Pete had walking away "Stevie" turning around to face him "You alright" Stevie had no idea what to say, she was in the mood for talking "you don't have to be afraid," touch her hands, she flinch at Pete, who saw the sacredness in her eyes "Hay" looking at her "you don't have to be afraid you are safe with us," glance at Pete them words where so comforting, it made her heart at ease "thank you" Pete smiled, when suddenly Stevie cried, "hay" wiping them away with his gentle kind hands "I was so scared Pete" looking up at him "you safe now" wrapping his warms around her feeling her breath in and out slowly it calm down, she felt home right her, peering up at him remembering he got shot "You hurt" Pete was in pain and he was showing that's for shore "You are In pain" "Its fine" Stevie gentle hands touch the wound as she took off his shirt and gentle wrap it up nicely "sorry you have no shirt now, don't worry you have a good body" Pete laugh, as Stevie look up at him finally tired the not off, when suddenly they felt the rain pour down around them, it was so nice I missed the rain, it was good to feel it that's for sure "Stevie" she looked at him "the reason Ty angry" Stevie touch his face "sore right he thing you like me more" when suddenly there was no answer silent field the sky for that second, taking her hand away from Pete "Oh Pete" "Stevie' grabbing her hand she moved away "Why now" 'cause I thought I lost you" Stevie shock her head, slowly getting up, Pete grabbed her warm hand "Stevie" glance down at the hands than at him "Pete I don't know what to say" moving closer to her, felling his nice warm body , it way surely a moment when any of my problems just went away staying focus in his warm gentle eyes, made me feel home, gentle touch my face, "you don't have to say anything," when Pete lent in a push against my soft glossy lips, slowly closing my eyes for that second I wanted it so bad this man see's me for who I am, this women, and yet we kissing in the rain feeling the rain drop, drip down our faces.

When we heard Billie calling out our names wondering where we where, I glance at Pete who just hold me close to him "we better get back," letting go off him, when Pete grub my hand "Stevie" "Pete don't do this now" "Stevie" she manage to get her hand free and slowly walked away from him.

Seeing Billie sitting by the firer it was nice to be warm "where Pete" "I haven't see him" Ty got up and wrap his shirt around me "you look cold" "thanks" placing me near the firer when Pete walk in "where you go" "Just around" looking at Stevie" who was cuddle up to Ty, "Ty don't" Taking his hand off her shoulder "I be fine" looking at Ty" "what's the matter Stevie is there a problem" "Look Ty maybe she doesn't want you to does there always have to be a problem just appreciate her ok all you been doing caring about your own ego," Stevie stood there looking at a Pete who just blast Ty head off, "excuse me" was all Ty said, because Stevie had stop him from saying anything "Pete can I please speak to you alone," Stevie slowly getting up Pushing Pete out off the cave as he seemed restless, Ty and Billie didn't even know what just happen.

"Pete" he paced up and down "should treat you with respect, how can you like the guy," Stevie laugh "Pete where so you get off I can handle my own disasters, look at you Pete, talking about respect what you doing now," Pete looked at Stevie actually standing still now "Stevie" "Pete do you want them to now of Corse you do, do you care about me Pete," Pete reach to touch her face, she moved away "Pete" shaking her head as she moved her head away from his warm gentle hands "Guys everything" Billie stop still both looking at her, didn't know what to say, Stevie looked at Pete "everything fine" pushing his hand away, walking pass Billie.

Billie didn't know what to say all she could do was just look at Pete "Billie don't say anything," Billie looked around to much sure Ty wasn't there, grubbing Pete's shirt and going of in to a corner so she can actually talk to him "Billie what's wrong," "Look" before she could say anything Pete just took over "I know what you going to say but I love Stevie every time I see her, the moment she breeze through that door, blond hair flowing behind, smiling life is beautiful, the way she made everyone life you can see she thinks a lot off life, just made me like her even more, when she looks at me with them beautiful blue eyes that look like Oh Pete cannot believe you said that, I don't care what you say Billie look I just got to get back," she watch Pete brush pass when Billie called his name he turned around "Pete well I got to say she very lucky to have you," slowly walking up to him touching his arm "and Plus she definitely likes you back, you can see it but Ty hasn't notice yet, but I do say when you care so much he gets a bit concern hang in there" walking pass him "Billie' she turn to face him as Pete actually gave me a hug now that was strange as he never done that before "Thanks" Billie just nodded as she was in shock.

Morning arose it was another day in the wilderness hopping by now they had find us guess it hasn't been that long about 5 days and everyone getting fed up having to go to the toilet in the bush and so on and especially food I can Kill for a burger Billie thought,

Stevie slowly got up holding her chest ribs where killing her, Billie was out side looking at the sun rise which was beautiful, Stevie slowly got up, walking outside "it beautiful," turning to look at Stevie "well I never really had the chance to go out side and see this and it is beautiful," there was a moment off silence when suddenly Billie spoke "you know since I got to know you Stevie seeing everyone here, you bring them out especially me I got to realize about life I know I am not the easy person to get a long with I guess I just live in the pass to long and well what I am trying to say I got you to thank for that Stevie," "Billie I didn't do anything," "what's up Stevie" "well I never told any one but Ty I am not in love with him, tell you the truth I never felt special with him, and well when he got drunk he use to hit me even if his cop they not all they out to be Billie I am scared off him, when I got kidnap it seem like a perfect idea to run away but every where I go he manage to find me," "have you told any one," "I tried the cops stick to him, why would they listen to me," Billie didn't knew what to say but all she could do was hug her "Stevie" looking up at her face, wiping the tears from her eyes "if you need any help I be here for you, and so will Pete we look after you," Stevie clench her hand tight "what's Up Stevie" Ty wrapping her arms around Stevie "she was just upset in what I was saying about my life, but any way Stevie and I have to get some food," dragging Stevie along. Stevie was grateful to be able to get out from Ty and seeing Billie like this there was more to her all you had to do was to get to know her.

"Billie I do thank you but I do have to sort this out I cannot keep running," letting go off Billie's hand "look it my life, we better get back any way" heading back to the cave Ty was talking to Pete actually talk what about goodness know what "Stevie you back," Ty running up to give her a hug, "Ty not in the mood," walking pass him "Stevie you alright" she glance at Pete "you look pale," "I be fine lets get a move on," walking through the bush still the same old thing trees, tree and yet more trees and than a old rock all something like that, waiting for a helicopter to find us but nope none at all, we where starting to feel thirsty we need so good quality water hoping some one will find us.

Billie walked a head trying to think off something else while she took the lead with Ty , which it felt strange like leave us to together makes sense "you alright" she clench her side off her chest "Pete I be fine we half to contrite in getting us out off here," "look" grubbing her arm, she glance at Pete "that" knowing what he will say "Pete just forget about it" managing to get his hand free off her, Stevie glance around at the open fields feeling quite strange and hazy, suddenly Ty screamed "listen" Listen carefully we actually could hear the sound off car, Billie screamed hugging Ty as they run off, But I wasn't in a mood to run how can I with a couple of ribs broken, "well I guess this is it," Stevie looked at Pete , rubbing his face "well It is finally home, let go" walking down the mountain slope it shore was a long hike "look before I go back Stevie I want to clear this up the kiss," Stevie just kept on walking wondering what to do "I wanted this Stevie" "Pete why now I just go back my life," "yeah with that jerk Billie told me," " it my choice," when she stop a bit to breath "Stevie you alright" touch her arm, she nudge him away "Pete I am fine I can manage" following Ty and Billie as they approach the road, it was finally good to see traffic I never thought that before but it was good, Ty running across the road to stop a car, when suddenly police cars arrived we never thought to see them, driving us back to the vet the ambulance as waiting there, Pete helped Stevie out the car see Dave and jen like glad to see them probably not me since this all happen cause off me, Stevie looked at everyone camera man and the news so over whelming I glance around feeling a bit haze, "Pete" she breath out a bit clenching his arm "you alright" "that Kiss it did mean something to me," when she collapse into Pete's arms, Pete fell with her "Stevie" rubbing her face "stay with me," from there on everything was in slow monition watching the ambulance offices rolled her over connect all this tube, "Pete" he glance at Dave and jen when a ambulance officer tap him on the shoulder "you better go to," following the officer.

Pete got the all clear that was a relief cannot stay in here for too long other than that just a bit hungry and dehydrated, that was the same with Billie and Ty, "glad you guys ok," looking to see Dave and Jen walk up to them and they had food yummy food, Pete hoed into it like he never seen food before, Ty wasn't in the room he knew where he was wish he could be there but he cannot, "did you know about Stevie," showing him the paper, Billie looked at Pete who had stopped eating " yes actually I was one of the hostages what can I say," Dave stood there confused "so you knew about her and you didn't say anything," "all what Dave if you knew you wouldn't hirer her is that it well she turned out to be a good nurse get out off the room Dave," Billie looked at Pete who was furious and back at Dave who had know idea at what just happen, Jen grubbed Dave's arm "I think we come back," "Pete what you doing" "if I didn't hirer her I never would off got to know her better Billie," she rubbed Pete's face "look Pete stop this Stevie is a fighter she will get through this," Pete grubbed hold off Billie's hand.

Pete stood outside his work for a minute glancing at the Building it been a few weeks since he stepped inside and well Stevie ok she recovering and well Ty with her so I guess everyone's moved on, Opening the door to see Jen there "Pete how you," he really didn't feel like talking "Oh ummmm Stevie out off hospital and she coming into to get her stuff," Pete looked at Jen "She leaving," jen stop for a minute "I thought you knew," Pete shrug it off "well Be away I guess," heading out the back to grub a few things since he still got a couple off weeks off.

"Stevie" jen hugging her "great to see you," she smiled, when she saw Pete, jen looked at them both who said absolutely nothing "you leaving" "yes I am" "and you think I didn't have the right to know I am your boss," Stevie laugh "well there is two off you'd so I told Dave you on the walk about somewhere," "so how's Ty" Stevie laugh "you so badly been wanting to ask me I can see it going great I guess," "can I talk to you alone," grubbing her arm, she push him away "I can manage my self thank you," heading into a consult room "you told me," "I was dilution" "I don't want you to go Stevie," Stevie stood there looking at him, didn't know what to say " I half to go," opening the door, when there was Dave and Billie, "sorry" Pete followed her "Stevie wait, I wanted to tell you all a long I love you," she stop still glancing back at him Dave drop all the folders he was holding, jen didn't even know what to thought all Billie could think to her self a bout time," walking up to Stevie "I always have love you never had the guts to tell you," tears started to roll down her face I guess she wanted to hear that all along, when he lent in and kiss her soft glossy lips , "by the way Pete I lied I am not with Ty anymore," "even better" Stevie laugh "lets go away together " Stevie glance at him "we need a holiday," "good on you Pete" Pete hugged Billie "thanks for everything," "yeah Billie you absolutely great," Jen never saw this side off Billie before but it was great and so nice and warming "well guys we see you when you get back," and even Dave gave the nodded, Pete glance at Stevie "shell we" she kissed him "yes we shell" heading out the door, they watch them , Pete picking Stevie up in his arms as they twirled around "I love you always Stevie" kissing her soft glossy lips, from that day forward I feel free…..to be here with him…I realize now I was always running away from the something that had hurt me in my pass…but in the end I realize something more and the fact is…I finally Had My life back cause you could say Pete Gave me the world…..

THE END


End file.
